


Under the Mistletoe (Steve gets 1000 kisses)

by Cryo_Bucky



Series: ABO Stucky Prompts [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Christmas Fluff, Domestic Avengers, I probably should have mentioned them but I didn't???, Jealousy, Kissing, M/M, Mistletoe, Omega Steve Rogers, gratuitous fluff, no one else's designations are important
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 12:39:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8845465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cryo_Bucky/pseuds/Cryo_Bucky
Summary: Steve and Bucky have been pining for each other for so long and all the other Avengers are sick of it. They're going to get a kiss out of them if they have to resort to drastic measures. Like mistletoe.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from ohmyomegasteveandalphabucky on tumblr! 
> 
> This got me in a very holiday fluffy mood! I may have to write more.

It’s Natasha’s idea, which surprises no one, she’s as fed up as everyone else in the tower with watching the two stupidest super soldiers pine over each other. 

“He’ll catch on for sure. Even Cap isn’t that dense.” Clint lounged against the cushions of the huge couch that tended to serve as their meeting table. 

“Oh trust me he is that dense.” Sam muted the TV and turned to look at the rest of them. “But he’ll notice eventually. The giant metal pain in my ass will definitely notice.” 

“That’s that point. We’re trying to get them to notice.” Wanda was painting her nails while Thor braided her hair into increasingly intricate patterns. 

“Sergeant Barnes will be jealous. That’s the point?” Natasha hadn’t even realized that Vision was listening, he was so absorbed in his book. 

“Yeah, we’re going to force his hand.”

“I thought I was the giant metal pain in your ass, Wilson?” Tony breezed in, drink already in hand. “If a gang of literal superheroes can’t pull this off then we might as well hang it up. Who wants to bet they can get Tinman to crack first?”

“I don’t think this is for me...” Bruce piped up from the kitchen, giving a small shrug. “But it’ll be entertaining to watch.” 

Natasha swung around to the rest of them, sculpted eyebrow raised. “Are the rest of you in?”  
She got Clint, Wanda, Thor, Sam, and Tony, enthusiastically. This was going to be a fun night.

For any of Tony’s faults there was no one better at throwing a party. After a brief huddle Natasha’s crack team went to work. Steve was shit at parties, even around people he liked. If he wasn’t giving anyone his direct attention he just kind of stood there, looking like a big puppy. Whatever mingling skills the army had taught him were surely wasted. 

Natasha watched Clint sidle up behind Steve and hook the little sprig of mistletoe right above his head while Sam prodded Steve into another game of pool. They were good. 

Right on cue Wanda appeared, leaning against the pool table and pointedly looking at the sprig above Steve. 

“Oh, I didn’t know Tony hung up mistletoe.” 

Steve looked up as well, a blush blooming over his cheeks. “Oh, uh, neither did I.” He purposefully didn’t look at Wanda, trying to sidle away. 

“It’s a tradition, yes?” She stepped closer. “You don’t mind?” 

Steve’s cheeks bloomed in a full blush and he shook his head, looking like he wanted to disappear as Wanda reached up to kiss his cheek. He blinked at her. 

“Don’t worry. Your virtue is preserved.” She needled him before stepping away and using her powers to snag the mistletoe away before Steve had recovered himself. 

Natasha had to throw a pillow at Clint to keep him from cackling. 

Bucky finally made an appearance, looking like he’d rather be anywhere else, but trying to be sociable none the less. It didn’t take long for Bruce to sideline him and keep him away from Steve. The game would lose all it’s fun if Bucky caught on too quickly. 

Clint stuck the mistletoe in the edge of his obnoxious Santa had and sidled up to Steve next, a dopey grin on his lips. “You think this stuff works? I never put much stock in it.” Steve blinked at him, eyeing the mistletoe warily. 

Clint leaned heavily against him, purposefully letting his words slur a bit. “Wanna test it out?” Steve looked torn between the urge to bolt and wanting to make sure Clint was alright. 

“I guess…”

Clint leaned in and kissed Steve’s nose, a wicked grin on his lips. “Thanks Cap, I think I trust this stuff.” Clint immediately sidled away, pausing just a moment to pass the goods to Thor. 

Natasha noticed Bucky noticing as the night went on and Steve received three more kisses. Thor was not subtle, walking right up to Steve and asking him about the origins and power of “this mysterious plant” until Steve was stumbling over himself so badly that Sam took pity on him and kissed his forehead to give Thor an example. After planting a gentle kiss to each of Steve’s cheeks Thor strode away with a lazy grin. 

Bucky was definitely noticing now and Natasha couldn’t be more satisfied. 

It didn’t let up all night, their advances becoming less and less subtle until Steve stopped questioning it entirely, leaning down to give his cheek to Wanda and not flinching at all when Natasha kissed his hair after he curled up on the couch. 

“Hey Nat. Everyone’s real friendly tonight.” Steve looked up at her.  
Natasha grinned. “We’re always friendly.” 

Steve shrugged. “Have you seen Bucky? I dunno if he’s been avoiding me but I swear I haven’t said two words to him all night.” 

Natasha had seen Bucky, and it had been one of the most satisfying moments of her life to watch the dark cloud over his head grow as more and more people showered Steve in affection. She could barely contain her grin. “Oh, James is over there.” She pointed to where Bucky was currently sulking by the punch, looking like he wanted to throw the bowl. “Maybe you should go ask him what’s wrong. He looks like he’s considering killing someone with that ladle.”

Steve immediately stood worry creasing his brow. 

Everyone in the room watched Steve stride toward Bucky, and watched as Tony made a strategic interception. Tony was their trump card. 

“Hey Cap. What’s got you looking so pinchy?” Tony swirled the glass of scotch in his hand, his grin bright. Steve tried to step around him but Tony was having none of it. “C’mon, I saw you handing out kisses like candy all night. Can’t I get one?” Producing the slightly crumpled mistletoe from his pocket Tony waved it between them. 

Steve looked exasperated, but conceded almost immediately, leaning a bit to offer Tony his cheek like he’d done all night. 

Instead Tony set down his drink in thin air, counting on Wanda to support him without question. He was their trump card for a reason, and grabbed Steve’s face before planting a large, wet, kiss on his lips.

The embarrassed sputtering noise that Steve made got everyone roaring with laughter, but they immediately put it under raps when Bucky stalked over to still-grinning Tony and dug his metal hand into his shoulder until Tony squawked in pain. 

Shoving Tony away from Steve a low growl crawled from Bucky’s chest. “I don’t know what game you bastards are all playing at but it’s done. No one’s allowed to touch Steve anymore, got it?” The possessive tone and the murderous glare that he cast on everyone in the room only got them laughing again, which only seemed to piss Bucky off more. Grabbing the still-reeling Steve Bucky planted a kiss on his lips that was far less chaste than the ones Steve had been receiving all night. When Steve’s arms came up to wrap around Bucky’s neck the room exploded into cheers and the two of them broke apart with confused looks. 

“Finally, oh my god.” 

Bruce held out his hand. “Alright everyone, I said I wouldn’t play but I still made the bet, and I think I just won.” 

“You were betting on this?” Steve leveled them all with his Disappointed eyes, but the effect was tempered by the hand he kept on Bucky’s waist. 

“You’re welcome.” Sam clapped Steve on the shoulder. 

“Screw all of you.” Bucky grumbled, leaning into Steve’s warmth.

Natasha only grinned. “You’re welcome.”


End file.
